Baby Doll Baby Human
by DevilishGrinJoker
Summary: Mini sequel dari Only Doll Still Doll. Mengisahkan perjuangan Sasori dan Sasuke untuk mempertahankan sesuatu yang berharga bagi mereka selama 9 bulan. Sasori jadi sensitif. Sasuke beli buku untuk ibu hamil. Disaat Sasori dan Sasuke sedang bertengkar kecil, Itachi lagi-lagi masuk dan mendengar aib tersebut. "A-apa? Ja-jadi kau benar-benar hamil?" UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/Mpreg/Typo(s)/Slight GaaSaku/Pedofil Orochimaru

Genre : Humor/Friendship/Mystery

No pair!

Main cast : Sasori, Sasuke, Itachi

By : Devilish Grin

-PROLOGE-

**Baby Doll Baby Human**

**.**

Minggu pagi yang cerah, semua penduduk Konoha tampak menikmati hari libur dan tenang mereka dengan memanjakan diri bersantai di rumah masing-masing atau dengan berolahraga sambil menghirup udara segar kala pagi itu. Yah, tidak setiap hari para penduduk Konoha mendapati hari libur seperti ini, hanya sekali dalam seminggu, benar 'kan.

Tapi berbeda dengan suasana pagi di kediaman Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah diawali dengan gerutuan suara seorang pemuda sambil memegangi perutnya. Berkali-kali ia harus berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa agak kasihan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasori?" tanya pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu kepada Sasori yang sedang mencuci mulutnya di wastafel kamar mandi.

"_Daijobou desu_, Sasuke-_san_...," balas pemuda berkepala merah itu.

Sasuke mengernyit dan berpikir dalam hati, benarkah ia baik-baik saja? Dia tahu Sasori hanya berpura-pura, karena dilihat dari mana pun wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya dan ia terlihat kelelahan. Hey, siapa yang tidak lelah kalau setiap pagi, siang, sore dan malam ia harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi, muntah seperti itu. Pasti sangat melelahkan sekali. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jadinya kalau dirinya yang berada di posisi Sasori saat ini.

"_Omae wa daijobou ja nai_..." Sasuke menghela napas dan mendekati pemuda yang baru beberapa hari ini tinggal di rumahnya. "Bagaimana kalau sore ini kita ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu itu?" tawarnya karena Sasori selama ini selalu menolak untuk dibawa ke dokter.

KLOTAK!

Terdengar suara benda terjatuh dari arah belakang mereka dan membuat kedua pemuda yang sedang membicarakan pembicaraan absurd itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"A-apa tadi yang kau bi-bilang?" di sana berdiri seorang pemuda tampan berambut panjang yang diikat ke belakang dengan wajah _shock_. "Memeriksakan ka-kandungan? Ka-kau hamil?" pandangan pemuda itu kini beralih ke arah Sasori.

Glekh...

Sasori dan Sasuke menelan ludah disaat yang bersamaan. _'Ini gawat!'_ batin mereka bersamaan sambil memandang horror ke arah Itachi, sang sulung Uchiha.

Benarkah Sasori hamil? Setelah hampir 2 tahun menghilang Sasuke datang dan membawa Sasori dengan wujud manusianya ke rumah, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Setting terjadi setelah 3 tahun dari **Only Doll Still Doll**. Mini sequel, mungkin hanya sekitar 10-15 chapter saja. Cerita ini akan lebih berpusat pada Kehidupan Sasori di dunia manusia bersama dengan Sasuke.

Actually this is for Lunette Athella, hope you like it. Masih prolog tapi inti ceritanya sudah ada di summary, perjuangan Itachi menyelidiki adik tersayangnya, juga Sasori. Ingin menulis tema yang lebih fresh untuk refreshing otak saya sendiri. Saya akan menulis ini rutin bersamaan dengan Hyuuga Secret Mansion nantinya. Tapi berhubung kapasitas dokumen saya sudah penuh, jadi saya akan menunggu sampai ada slot.

Ah, ini sebenarnya bukan cerita yaoi, nanti akan terbongkar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/Mpreg/Typo(s)/Slight GaaSaku/TOTALLY HINA-CENTRIC

Genre : Humor/Friendship/Mystery

No pair!

Main cast : Sasori, Sasuke, Itachi

By : Devilish Grin

Chapter 1

**Baby Doll Baby Human**

**(What is going on here?)**

**.**

**.**

Itachi masih ternganga lebar sambil menatap sang adik serta Sasori yang berdiri dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sungguh, kali ini ia sedang menggunakan kapasitas otaknya yang setengah itu secara maksimal untuk mencerna perkataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut adiknya. Beberapa kali mata hitam itu mengerjap-ngerjap. Itachi masih mematung di sana, tidak peduli dengan kotak susu yang baru saja ia beli tumpah.

"Itachi-_san_, kau menumpahkan kotak susumu," ucap Sasori sambil melirik ke arah cairan putih yang sudah menggenang di bawah kaki sang sulung Uchiha dengan datar.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, apa kau benar-benar..., hamil...?" tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Itachi sungguh tidak peduli dengan nasib kotak susu yang sudah kosong itu. Sekarang dia sedang memikirkan apa yang ada di dalam perut sang Akasuna.

Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam, tidak tahu harus bereaksi atau bicara apa. Demi _**kami-sama**_ tadi dia benar-benar salah bicara. Salahkan Itachi yang suka masuk sembarangan ke dalam tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dulu. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menampar Itachi berkali-kali sampai pemuda itu hilang ingatan, melupakan semua yang diucapkannya barusan.

"Aku tidak hamil dan kau salah dengar," jawab Sasori dengan tenang.

"Masa? Tapi rasanya aku tadi mendengar Sasuke menyebut-nyebut kata 'kandunganmu'." Itachi menatap Sasori dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Demi keriput yang sudah bertengger di wajahnya selama 20 tahun, dia tadi tidak salah dengar. _'Aku juga yakin kalau readers tidak salah baca? Kalian melihatnya 'kan?.'_ Batinnya mulai ngawur.

"Kau salah dengar, aku tadi tidak bilang seperti itu," timpal Sasuke, menguatkan perkataan Sasori dan berharap Itachi berhenti bertanya-tanya.

"Kupingku ini belum sakit, Sasuke, masih sehat dan waras, jadi aku tidak mungkin salah dengar!" Itachi sedikit ngotot.

"Tapi kau sudah tua," sambar Sasuke sekenanya dan muncul perempatan di kepala sang kakak.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku belum tua, **Adikku sayang**." Itachi tidak terima dibilang sudah tua.

"Kau sudah tua, lihat saja, wajahmu sudah keriputan." Sasuke menyerang titik kelemahan Itachi dan sukses membuat pemuda yang lahir dua tahun lebih dulu darinya itu gusar.

"Arrgh! Ya sudahlah, terserah kalian. Anggap saja aku tadi salah dengar!" Itachi buru-buru pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu dengan perasaan keki karena disebut tua dan keriputan oleh adiknya sendiri. Oh, mereka tidak tahu saja kalau di luar sana banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejar cintanya.

"Susu pesananmu tumpah, mau aku yang membelikannya untukmu?" Sasuke mengambil kotak susu yang tadi tumpah dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Tidak perlu." Pemuda merah itu hanya menggeleng lemah. Dia belum terbiasa dengan makanan dan minuman manusia.

"Setidaknya cobalah untuk makan sesuatu." Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya sambil mengambil kain pel untuk membersihkan tumpahan susu tadi.

"Biar aku saja yang membersihkannya." Dengan cepat Sasori menyambar gagang kain pel yang sedang dipegang Sasuke dan membersihkan tumpahan susu itu dengan cekatan.

"Jadi, kau mau kubawa ke dokter?" Sasori langsung menatap malas ke arah Sasuke yang kembali membahas masalah dokter.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan kalau aku tidak mau ke dokter, Sasuke-_san_." Sasori menghempaskan napasnya dengan berat. Uchiha bungsu ini benar-benar terlalu memaksa dirinya untuk ke dokter. "Selain itu, apa yang akan dikatakan dokter itu nanti, kalau melihat seorang laki-laki hamil?" dengusnya. Sungguh tidak terbayang memang. Bisa-bisa dia akan menjadi sorotan umum dan paling parah, beritanya menyebar, dan dia akan menjadi selebriti dadakan karena kehamilannya yang sangat langka, bagi para manusia.

Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil mengangkat bahu menanggapi ucapan Sasori. Pemuda merah itu memang ada benarnya. Membawanya ke dokter adalah hal yang sangat mustahil. Bagaimana nanti mereka harus memberi penjelasan.

"Yah, setidaknya aku minta kau untuk menjaga kandunganmu," ucapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Jangan khawatir Sasuke-_san_. Tanpa kau meminta, aku akan melakukannya karena aku sangat menyayangi anak ini," balas Sasori sambil mengukir senyum tipis dan memegang perutnya. Sasuke ikut sedikit tersenyum. Dia yakin kalau Sasori bisa menjaga anak itu.

"Tuh 'kan benar, aku memang tidak salah dengar," gumam Itachi yang ternyata mendengarkan percakapan keduanya secara diam-diam.

* * *

**Sore harinya, kedai dango**

Itachi merasa sedikit jenuh, dan jujur saja, berada di antara kedua laki-laki dingin seperti adiknya dan Sasori membuatnya merasa seperti nyamuk yang keberadaannya tidak diperhatikan. Bosan, dan akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak. Sekarang di sinilah ia, berada di kedai dango bersama dengan beberapa ekor temannya. Lengkap, ada manusia, iblis juga bahkan shinigami, tapi tentunya tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu identitas mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Sasori hamil? Jangan bercanda, _un_!" kata-kata itu terlontar dari seorang pemuda pirang, atau lebih tepatnya seorang shinigami yang memiliki keahlian dalam hal ledakan, meskipun pernah dikalahkan dengan telak oleh Itachi.

"Aku juga tidak percaya," timpal gadis berambut hitam, merupakan partner pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak bohong karena aku jelas mendengarnya, percayalah padaku!" Itachi berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya. "Selain itu, ada satu hal yang membuatku heran, kenapa Sasuke begitu perhatian padanya? Aku curiga jangan-jangan..." Itachi sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dan memandang semua teman-temannya dengan wajah serius dan membuat Kiba yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Itachi jadi merasa sakit perut.

"Jangan-jangan anak itu adalah anak Sasuke!" sambungnya sambil menggebrak meja.

"Uhuk... Uhuk...!" Gaara sukses kaget dan terbatuk. "Itu tidak mungkin Itachi-_san_." Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menyambar segelas minuman dingin di sebelahnya. Sasori dan Sasuke bersama? Itu tidak bisa dibayangkan, selain itu, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Mereka semua tahu dengan jelas kalau pemuda-pemuda itu mencintai gadis yang sama. Apa mungkin mereka berdua berubah haluan? Gaara dengan cepat menepis otak busuknya.

_'Semua ini gara-gara Itachi,'_ bisiknya dalam hati dan menganggap Itachi sebagai sumber maksiat.

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Gaara, hal itu tidak mungkin." Sakura satu suara dengan Gaara. Tak mungkin kedua pemuda itu bersama apalagi sampai memiliki anak.

"Itu..., aku juga tidak tahu, makanya aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk menyelidiki kebenarannya..." Sekali lagi, Itachi menatap teman-temannya, tapi kali ini dengan tatapan memelas.

"Menyelidiki mereka berdua? Maaf saja, ya, tapi lebih baik aku mati ditelan iblis daripada disiksa mereka nantinya kalau sampai ketahuan." Shikamaru dengan senang hati langsung mundur sebelum maju ke medan perang (?).

"Aku juga sama," balas Kiba dengan cepat. "Aku masih sayang pada nyawaku," imbuhnya sambil membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti kalau sampai ketahuan oleh Sasori dan Sasuke. Mendadak bulu romanya meremang semua ketika membayangkan dirinya berada di dalam sebuah panci panas raksasa dengan Sasori dan Sasuke yang berpakaian ala nenek sihir sambil mengaduk-ngaduk panci tersebut.

"Aku akan membantumu," ujar Orochimaru dengan senyum sumringah yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka dan langsung merangkul pundak Itachi seenaknya.

"Hei, aku tidak meminta bantuanmu." Itachi dengan cepat menepis tangan Orochimaru. Semakin lama kelakuan laki-laki itu semakin aneh saja.

"Tapi aku ingin membantu atas dasar inisiatifku sendiri," balasnya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk memakan Sasori 'kan?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan curiga. Tentu saja dia tidak lupa dengan obsesi laki-laki pecinta hewan melata itu beberapa tahun lalu, sampai sekarang.

"Ouch, Neji. Kau terlalu berprasangka buruk terhadapku. Apa kau tahu itu sangat menyakitkan." Orochimaru menatap Neji dan menampilkan wajah sedih sembari menunjuk ke arah dadanya, seakan-akan ucapan Neji itu telah menusuk hatinya.

"Menjauhlah dariku, orang tua!" ketus Neji disaat Orochimaru mau maju mendekatinya.

"Tapi, aku juga jadi penasaran. Apa benar Sasori hamil?" Sakura akhirnya malah jadi ikut-ikutan ingin menyelidiki.

"Jangan macam-macam Sakura. Kau bisa mati kalau mereka sampai mengetahuinya," sambar Gaara memperingati.

"Hee? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau bicara seperti itu? Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku, Gaara-_kun_~" Sakura bukannya mendengarkan tanda peringatan dari Gaara, tapi dia malah menggoda pemuda itu dengan nada suara manja.

"Aku hanya memperingatimu, Sakura," jawab Gaara dengan tegas.

"Ya, ya, setidaknya kalau aku mati nanti akan ada seorang shinigami yang akan menangisiku," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Gaara yang kini sukses mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

"Jadi...?" Itachi melirik teman-temannya meminta kepastian.

"Aku akan ikut membantu!" jawab Sakura dengan mantap. Yah, sepertinya gadis itu sudah berada pada keputusannya untuk membantu Itachi. Gaara yang duduk bersebrangan dengan si surai muda hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

"Aku juga akan membantu!" seru Orochimaru tidak kalah bersemangatnya dari Sakura.

"Bersiap saja besok-besok akan ditemukan dua mayat yang mati konyol," celetuk Shikamaru sambil setengah terkekeh.

"Kau kejam, _un_!" Deidara melirik tak percaya ke arah Shikamaru yang baru saja seperti mengutuk temannya untuk mati. Shikamaru hanya menyeringai sesaat.

Pada akhirnya Itachi menghabiskan waktu sorenya bersama dengan teman-temannya, dan membicarakan Sasuke juga Sasori sampai tiba saatnya sang surya tenggelam dari peraduannya berganti dengan sang dewi malam.

"Sudah malam, _un_. Kami harus kembali ke tugas kami." Deidara dan partnernya yang bernama Kurotsuchi menjadi orang pertama yang mengundurkan diri, berpamitan. Sebagai seorang Shinigami dia memang bertugas untuk menyisir setiap wilayah.

"Aku juga." Tak lama Gaara berdiri dari posisinya mengikuti jejak Deidara dan Kurotsuchi untuk undur diri.

Setelah itu satu-persatu dari mereka ijin, berpamitan pulang kepada Itachi dan hanya tinggal menyisakan Orochimaru dan Sakura di sana. Kedua orang itu berniat untuk mengikuti Itachi dan melihat sendiri mengenai kedua pemuda yang sekarang ini tinggal bersama dengannya.

"Baiklah, Itachi-_san_. Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Orochimaru yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar.

"Yah, baiklah, tapi di sana jangan coba-coba membuat keributan dengan Sasori." Sebelum mengajak Orochimaru ke rumahnya, Itachi sempat melemparkan ultimatum kepada pria itu untuk tidak mengganggu Sasori.

"Tenang saja, karena aku dan Sasori sudah berdamai sejak lama," balasnya sambil tersenyum aneh yang malah membuatnya semakin mencurigakan.

"Hah, sudahlah, ayo ke rumahku." Itachi hanya mengendikkan bahu, malas memikirkan mengenai kebenaran ucapan Orochimaru. Tapi satu hal yang jelas, dia akan bertindak kalau pria ular itu berani berulah.

* * *

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Pemuda berambut panjang yang merupakan tonggak keluarga Uchiha sekarang sudah tiba di kediaman barunya bersama dengan Sasuke plus Sasori. Ia datang bersama dengan Orochimaru dan Sakura tentunya yang sudah mengekor sejak dari kedai dango. Keduanya penasaran setelah mendengar cerita Itachi dan ingin menyelidiki kebenarannya juga.

"Aku pulang!" teriaknya dari arah luar pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang pintunya tidak terkunci.

Itachi mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk masuk, dan ketiganya melepaskan alas kaki masing-masing pada bagian depan rumah.

"_Okaeri_, Itachi-_san_..." Sasori menyambut kedatangan Itachi dan pemuda itu sempat terkejut melihat kehadiran Orochimaru serta Sakura, dua orang yang cukup lama tak dijumpainya itu.

"Ah, _Konbawa_, Sasori-_kun_." Begitu melihat Sasori ada di depannya, Orochimaru langsung tersenyum dan menyapanya hangat, sementara Sakura melambai senang ke arah Sasori sambil berpikir kalau pemuda itu masih sama dan tidak berubah, baik fisik atau pun sikapnya.

"_Konbawa_, Orochimaru-_san_, Sakura-_chan_," balasnya dengan sopan.

"_Nice apron_, Sasori-_kun_," puji Orochimaru sambil mengulum senyum dan melirik ke arah celemek berwarna biru muda dengan motif beruang madu yang dikenakan Sasori.

Menyadari arah pandangannya Orochimaru membuat iblis berkepala merah itu dengan cepat melepaskan apron yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Malu? Tentu saja. Mana ada iblis mengenakan apron manis begitu. Risih? Sangat, mengingat Orochimaru sempat memiliki obsesi aneh pada dirinya.

"Sasuke di mana?" tanya Itachi dan langsung menjejakkan kakinya masuk menuju ruangan tamu bersama dengan Orochimaru juga Sakura.

"Dia ada di dapur. Kami sedang menyiapkan makan malam, kebetulan ada Orochimaru-_san_, juga Sakura-_chan_. Apa kalian mau bergabung?" mendengar penjelasan Sasori berhasil membuat pikiran ketiga orang lainnya berkelana ke mana-mana. Dua orang laki-laki memasak bersama di dapur? Sungguh mengejutkan, apalagi kalau kedua laki-laki itu adalah Sasori dan Sasuke. Tentu pertanyaan, ada apa dengan mereka akan mengusik pikiran siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

"A-ah, makan malam, ya? Ke-kebetulan aku memang lapar!" sambar Sakura cepat dengan sedikit canggung. Bingung mau bereaksi bagaimana, gadis permen kapas itu memilih untuk merangsek masuk ke meja makan.

Orochimaru menjadi orang kedua yang menyusul Sakura dan kemudian diikuti oleh Itachi serta Sasori. Keempat orang itu kini tengah berkumpul di meja makan sambil menunggu Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan hidangannya di dapur.

.

.

"Apa ada seseorang yang bisa membantuku?" suara pemuda raven itu menggema dari arah dapur.

"Biar aku saja." Sasori dengan cepat bergerak menuju dapur.

Tak berapa lama kedua pemuda itu muncul dari balik dapur sambil membawa beberapa hidangan untuk makan malam berupa, irisan jamur, daging, sayuran, tahu dan sebuah panci masak khusus.

"Wah, makan besar, nih!" celetuk Itachi dengan air liur yang nyaris menetes begitu melihat makanan-makanan itu dikeluarkan.

"Selamat dinikmati." Sasuke tersenyum puas.

Sasuke kemudian duduk di sebelah Itachi, dan di sebelahnya ada Sakura yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Orochimaru. Sementara Sasori tampaknya memilih untuk tidak bergabung bersama dengan para manusia itu. Kakinya bergerak untuk meninggalkan meja makan, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sasori?" suara itu bersumber dari sang raven, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku rasa lebih baik aku meninggalkan kalian semua di sini," jawabnya yang merasa tak betah lama-lama berada di sekitar manusia.

"Duduk dan makanlah bersama kami." Kata-kata yang terlontar itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah dibanding permintaan, dan hal ini membuat ketiga orang lainnya terheran-heran.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Bukankah kau sudah tahu, kami tidak memakan makanan manusia." Sasori dengan jelas menolak dan raut wajah Sasuke seketika itu berubah. Ini akan menjadi pertanda buruk. Sasuke tidak biasa ditolak.

Tanpa banyak bicara si bungsu Uchiha itu segera bangkit dari bangkunya. Ia berjalan cepat mendekati Sasori, dan belum sempat pemuda merah itu bergerak ke mana-mana, Sasuke sudah menariknya dan memaksanya untuk duduk. Hal ini tentu saja menyita perhatian ketiga orang lainnya. Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya (kecuali pada Hinata), terlebih lagi pada seorang laki-laki.

"Duduk dan makan saja. Setidaknya kau harus memakan sesuatu." Sasuke menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk dan menyodorkannya kepada Sasori. Mulut Itachi menganga, Sakura dan Orochimaru nyaris tidak berkedip dengan pemandangan ini.

"Sasuke, jangan memaksaku. Aku tidak menginginkan makanan ini." Sasori menatap mangkuk yang penuh berisi nasi itu dengan malas.

"Kau harus makan makanan yang sehat dan bergizi, karena kau itu sedang..." Sasuke terdiam sesaat, menyadari dia hampir saja keceplosan bilang kalau Sasori itu sedang mengandung.

Hening sesaat...

"Karena kau itu sedang apa, Sasuke...?" tanya Sakura, mengulang kembali kalimat Sasuke yang tadi terputus dengan perasaan penasaran. Instingnya sebagai perempuan menyatakan memang ada yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sasori, entah apa itu.

'_Sial, aku lupa kalau aku tidak sendiri!'_ Sasuke sukses mengumpat berkali-kali lipat dalam hati. Sesaat tadi dia memang sempat melupakan keberadaan 3 mahkluk lainnya di dalam ruangan.

"Karena dia sedang berada di dunia kita, dunia manusia dan dia membutuhkan energi yang lebih besar untuk mempertahankan wujudnya," jawab Sasuke dengan asal. Meski asal, tapi Sakura tampaknya percaya dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Sasuke barusan. Gadis itu manggut-manggut (sok) mengerti meskipun sebenarnya dia bingung.

"Sasori, lebih baik kau makan atau aku akan memaksa dan menyuapimu!" _onyx_ itu kembali menatap Sasori dan memberikan ancaman serius. Itachi nyaris saja menyemburkan semua makanan dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk... Uhuk...!" dengan cepat sang sulung Uchiha menyambar gelas minumannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakannya tapi aku tidak janji untuk menghabiskannya." Sasori akhirnya mengalah karena ancaman Sasuke pastinya.

.

.

Selang beberapa saat akhirnya kegiatan makan malam (yang menyiksa bagi Sasori) selesai. Orochimaru dan Sakura memutuskan untuk berpamitan pulang setelah cukup puas membuktikan sendiri apa yang diceritakan Itachi mengenai keanehan antara Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Aku rasa apa yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar. Mereka berdua seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya, bagaimana denganmu, _sensei_?" ujar Sakura di sela-sela perjalanan pulangnya. Pokoknya dia sudah bertekad akan hal ini.

"Yah, selama masih ada kaitannya dengan Sasori, aku akan ikut menyelidikinya," balas Orocimaru sambil tersenyum. Dan, keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang terpisah di sebuah persimpangan.

**Kembali ke kediaman Uchiha**

Sasuke, Sasori dan Itachi sedang bersama-sama membereskan meja makan dan membawa piring-piring tersebut ke dapur untuk dicuci.

"Biar aku saja yang mencuci semuanya karena kalian tadi sudah memasak," ujar Itachi sambil melirik kedua pemuda itu untuk kembali ketika mereka ingin mendekat dan membantu Itachi.

Itachi mulai mengambil salah satu piring dan mencucinya. Sasuke serta Sasori hanya saling melemparkan pandang dalam diam, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di dapur. keduanya ke dalam kamar masing-masing tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

**Di dalam kamar**

Sasori tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di dalam kamar. Dia sangat tidak terbiasa melakukan kegiatan seperti yang dilakukan para manusia di dunia, contohnya seperti tidur. Dia bisa dikatakan tidak tidur, karena dia hanya tidur untuk mengumpulkan energinya atau kalau dia benar-benar berada dalam tingkat kelelahan tinggi, tapi tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Selain itu dia sendiri mulai merasa bosan diam di kamar. Dia terbiasa bergentayangan ke mana-mana dan banyak melihat manusia melakukan aktifitas dalam keadaan larut begini.

BRAKH!

Tiba-tiba saja Sasori seperti mendengar sesuatu dari balik jendela kamarnya (kamarnya berada di bawah dan jendela kamarnya berhadapan langsung dengan halaman samping rumah). Pemuda itu bergegas berlari ke arah jendela kamarnya dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan dirinya. Siapa tahu di luar sana ada musuh.

Krieeet...

Begitu jendela kamarnya terbuka, ia dapat melihat sosok berjubah hitam dengan tudung besar dan mengenakan topeng rubah berwarna putih dengan beberapa garis merah pada wajahnya.

"_Shibaraku desu_, Sasori-_san_...," ucap sosok itu sambil melepaskan topeng yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Ah, Yagura-_san_." Sasori langsung menghela napas lega begitu mengetahui yang datang adalah Yagura, salah satu orang kepercayaan Mito, juga Hinata.

"Aku kemari membawakan sesuatu dari Mito-_sama_." Pemuda berwajah _baby face_ itu berjalan mendekati Sasori ke arah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengamati sebuah botol berisi pil-pil hitam kecil dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Itu obat untuk..., ehm..., memperkuat kandungan...," jawab Yagura sedikit canggung, "dan, Mito-_sama_ berpesan kepada anda untuk mulai memakan makanan manusia," sambungnya menyampaikan pesan penting dari Mito.

"Kenapa?" Sasori mengernyit dan tampaknya ia tidak suka dengan perintah itu.

"Kata Mito-_sama_, ada kemungkinan bayi yang ada dalam kandunganmu itu adalah bayi manusia dan dia membutuhkan asupan gizi seperti bayi manusia lain pada umumnya," balas Yagura menjelaskan dan Sasori mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, saya hanya ingin mengantarkan obat serta pesan dari Mito-_sama_. Saya pergi dulu." Yagura hendak pergi ketika tiba-tiba Sasori kembali memanggilnya.

"Yagura-_san_, bagaimana keadaan Hinata-_sama_ pada saat ini...?" Sasori jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa rindunya pada wanita itu.

"Hinata-_sama_ baik-baik saja. Mito-_san_ selalu mengawasinya." Sasori tersenyum lega setelah mendengar kabar Hinata yang baik-baik saja. "Saya tahu anda pasti khawatir dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi, saya mohon jaga perasaan anda untuk tidak menemuinya sampai waktunya tiba, dan tolong sampaikan salam Mito-_san_ pada Tuan Sasuke." Setelah menyampaikan pesan itu, sosok Yagura menghilang dari pandangan mata.

Sasori menghela napas dan tak lama pandangannya teralih ke arah perutnya sendiri. Sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan makanan manusia kalau dia menginginkan bayi dalam kandungannya itu sehat dan bisa terlahir di dunia (ataupun di _underworld_) dengan selamat. Selain itu hati kecilnya berdoa agar semua keputusan ini bisa ia jalani dan suatu saat nanti mereka bisa bertemu kembali.

_'Hinata, tunggulah...'_

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Masih ambigu 'kah? Oh, tolong jangan salah persepsi dulu, dan saya harap kalian tidak terhasut oleh pikiran busuk Itachi. Hinata akan muncul tapi mungkin tidak pada awal-awal chapter. Mungkin pertengahan, dan adegannya tidak akan terlalu banyak. Kisah ini lebih menitikberatkan dari sudut pandang Sasuke dan Sasori serta dari sudut pemikiran nista Itachi sendiri yang membuat suasana menjadi kacau dan tidak semestinya.

Mungkin chapter 4 atau 5 akan saya buka rahasia dibalik ini semua, jadi harap bersabar.

Sekali lagi saudara-saudara ini bukan YAOI, dan tetap mewaraskan jalan pikiran kalian, baca dengan teliti agar tidak terkontaminasi dengan pemikiran Itachi (sekali lagi, Itachi saya jadikan oknum penebar virus yang 'iya-iya').


	3. Chapter 3

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T rate/Mpreg/Typo(s)/Slight GaaSaku/HINA-CENTRIC

Genre : Humor/Friendship/Mystery

No pair!

Main cast : Sasori, Sasuke, Itachi

By : Devilish Grin

Chapter 2

**Baby Doll Baby Human**

**.**

**Keesokan paginya**

Pagi itu di kediaman Uchiha berjalan tak seperti biasanya. Kenapa? Oh, bukan, bukan, ini bukan karena Itachi yang mendadak diam dan tidak merutuki nasib keriput di wajahnya yang tak mau hilang-hilang meskipun sudah semalaman dia olesi krim anti keriput. Ini juga bukan karena Sasuke yang menggerutu saat menghitung jumlah tomatnya di dalam kulkas semakin berkurang. Semua ini karena Sasori.

Pagi ini pemuda itu tidak muntah-muntah seperti biasanya, sampai-sampai Itachi yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan mengernyit heran. Pemuda bersurai merah itu terlihat sumringah. Bukannya dia tidak senang dengan keadaan Sasori yang tampaknya membaik, hanya saja dia merasa aneh, karena sejak hari pertama datang, Sasori sudah terkena sindrom mual dan muntah.

**Flashback**

_Pagi itu Itachi sama sekali tidak menduga kalau adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah cukup lama menghilang, atau lebih tepatnya pergi meninggalkan keluarga dan kawan-kawannya demi seorang gadis iblis, akhirnya kembali pulang ke rumah._

_Sosok raven itu tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia masih terlihat sedikit angkuh, namun jelas terlihat dia jadi jauh lebih dewasa. Seringai yang biasanya muncul pada sudut bibirnya kini berganti dengan senyuman tipis._

_"Sa-Sasuke...? Kau benar, Sasuke 'kan? Kau sudah kembali?" Itachi nyaris saja tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya kini._

_Dia sudah lama memimpikan tentang adiknya yang akan pulang suatu saat nanti, saking seringnya bermimpi seperti itu, dia sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana yang kenyataan, mana yang khayalan._

_"Taidama..." Kata-kata itu terlontar dari sang Uchiha bungsu dan membuat Itachi yakin kalau kali ini dia tidak sekedar bermimpi._

_"Okaerinasai, Sasuke!" Itachi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk satu-satunya adik yang teramat sangat ia sayangi itu._

_Perlahan linangan air mata mengalir dari kedua bola mata hitam itu. Itachi merasa terharu sekaligus bercampur lega karena pada akhirnya, setelah penantian 2 tahun, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang._

_Tapi suasana haru yang dirasakan Itachi harus terusik sedikit ketika kedua irisnya menangkap sosok iblis berambut merah yang cukup ia kenal. Akasuna Sasori, pemuda itu kini berdiri persis di belakang Sasuke, tengah menatapnya. Buru-buru Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dari sang adik._

_"Sasuke? Apa yang **dia** lakukan di sini, bersamamu?" tanyanya dengan pandangan yang tak lepas mengamati sosok iblis yang sepertinya tampak nyata menggunakan wujud sempurnanya di dunia._

_"Oh, mulai hari ini Sasori akan tinggal bersamaku. Setidaknya sampai 9 bulan ke depan," jawab Sasuke menjelaskan alasannya._

_Itachi sungguh tidak percaya dengan jawaban sang adik. Mereka, **shaman** harus tinggal berdampingan dengan iblis? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Sejak kapan adiknya itu bisa berkompromi dengan iblis merah itu? Bukankah mereka bersaing?_

_"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah kalian musuh? Maksudku, kalian tidak pernah akur sebelumnya." Heran, itu adalah kata pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran Itachi. Apa yang menyebabkan adiknya bisa akrab begini dengan Sasori? Apa mungkin dia sedang berada di bawah ancaman? Tapi dilihat dari gerak-geriknya Sasuke dan Sasori tampak biasa-biasa saja._

_"Banyak hal yang terjadi..." Seutas senyum tipis terukir pada wajah sang adik._

_"Ah, terserahlah. Aku tidak keberatan selagi dia tidak membuat masalah selama berada di dunia." Itachi menggaruk-garuk hidungnya. Dia tidak bisa menentang keputusan Sasuke. Bisa-bisa anak itu pergi lagi kalau sampai dilarang kemauannya._

_"Terima kasih," ucap Sasori dengan sopan._

_"Namaku, Itachi Uchiha. Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau aku kakak dari Sasuke." Itachi mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasori._

_Sasori memandang uluran tangan itu dengan sedikit ragu, namun dia berusaha untuk mempercayainya. Pemuda itu juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Itachi, tetapi, belum sempat berjabatan tangan, Sasori memundurkan tangannya._

_"Urrp...!" tangan itu kini sedang membekap mulutnya sendiri. Itachi mengernyit keheranan._

_"Maaf, aku merasa mual...," ucapnya dengan lirih sambil membungkuk pada Itachi._

_"Eh? Kau tidak sopan." Itachi merasa tersinggung dengan sikap Sasori. "Aku memang tidak mandi sejak kemarin, tapi ayolah, aku pasti tidak sebau itu 'kan?" ujarnya membuka aib sendiri._

_"Ita-nii, kau jorok!" Sasuke yang mendengar pengakuan kakaknya langsung mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Ayo, Sasori. Kita masuk saja." Pemuda itu mendorong Sasori untuk masuk dan meninggalkan Itachi._

_Sejak saat itu Sasuke dan Sasori memutuskan untuk tinggal secara mandiri, dan Itachi memaksa untuk ikut tinggal bersama keduanya dengan dalih ingin mengawasi. Seperti biasa, Sasori masih sering mual dan muntah-muntah di setiap kesempatan yang ada, membuat Itachi berpikir keras, apa mungkin iblis bisa terserang penyakit?_

**End flashback **

"Sepertinya kau jauh lebih membaik dari hari-hari sebelumnya ya, Sasori." Itachi melirik ke arah Sasori dan bersamaan dengan pertanyaan itu, Sasuke ikut melempar pandang ke arah di mana sosok Sasori tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum senang.

"Pagi ini aku memang merasa sehat. Rasa mual dan keinginan untuk muntah sudah jauh berkurang," jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum bahagia. Oh, akhirnya derita itu pergi juga. Rasanya dia ingin melompat salto sekarang juga, kalau tak ingat di dalam perutnya ada sesuatu yang bernyawa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu bisa mual dan muntah-muntah seperti itu? Apakah itu sindrom iblis, atau semacamnya?" tanya Itachi setengah meledek, setengahnya lagi dia serius karena memang merasa ada 'sesuatu' yang sedang disembunyikan darinya.

Sasuke membatu seketika dengan posisi membungkuk di depan kulkas dan tangannya masih memegang daun pintu kulkas yang masih terbuka dan menguarkan hawa dingin dari dalam menerpa tubuhnya, namun rasa dingin itu tidak sampai meresap ke dalam otak Sasuke. Saat ini ia sedang mencerna pertanyaan Itachi yang entah mengapa jadi sulit sekali untuk dicari alasannya.

Sasori sendiri juga berada dalam situasi yang sama. Dia berdiri mematung di tengah-tengah dengan wajah tegang memandang ke arah sang pelempar pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak jenius-jenius amat, tapi pertanyaan itu mampu merusak otak dua pemuda cerdas kita hanya dalam sekejap.

"Aku..." Satu kata berhasil keluar dari bibir sang Akasuna. Sasuke berdoa semoga Sasori tidak mengacaukan semuanya dan malah membongkar apa yang sedang mereka sembunyikan. Itachi menantinya dengan tak sabar.

"Aku mau jus tomat," ucapnya kemudian yang sukses membuat Itachi meremas koran paginya karena terlalu gemas.

Dengan santai sosok bersurai merah itu berjalan mendekati kulkas, berniat untuk mencari tomat dan dia sudah sangat tahu kalau di dalam kulkas selalu ada tomat, karena Sasuke rutin membelinya pada tiap kesempatan.

"Tidak ada tomat." Reflek Sasuke menutup pintu kulkas. Dia harus menyelamatkan tomat terakhirnya dari tangan Sasori.

"Aku tahu di dalam masih ada satu buah tomat. Tolong, berikan aku jalan." Sasori berdiri di depan Sasuke dan meminta pemuda itu untuk menyingkir dengan segala hormat.

"Itu tomat terakhirku, Sasori. Maaf saja, aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu." Sasuke bersikukuh untuk melindungi tomat terakhirnya sampai titik darah penghabisan. Baiklah, pemuda itu tampaknya sudah berpikir berlebihan.

Sasori mendadak diam. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan ia menunduk sambil menatap ke arah perutnya sendiri. Sasuke tampaknya menyadari sesuatu, kalau keinginan Sasori untuk meminum jus tomat kemungkinan besar bawaan dari 'mahkluk lain' yang berada dalam perut pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, Sasori. Aku akan memberikan tomat terakhirku untukmu." Meski berat, tapi pada akhirnya sang raven itu mengalah.

Itachi kembali dibuat terheran-heran dengan fenomena langka yang terjadi kali ini. seorang Sasuke yang sejak lama dikenalnya tak pernah mengalah kepada siapa pun, kali ini rela membuang sikap angkuhnya? Bukan hanya itu saja, tapi dia juga merelakan tomat terakhirnya? Itachi benar-benar merasa curiga. Sasuke tidak mungkin peduli pada orang lain kalau orang itu bukanlah seseorang yang penting baginya.

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka kulkas, tapi mendadak saja Sasori menyuruh pemuda itu untuk berhenti. Sasuke menoleh ke arah si surai merah dengan gusar dan melemparkan tatapan malas, yang seolah berkata –Ada apa lagi— pada pemuda yang masih berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku tidak jadi mau minum jus tomat," ucapnya dengan datar dan setelah itu, ia melengos pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang berhasil dibuat kesal setengah mati.

"Aneh...," gumam Itachi yang tidak dapat memungkiri batinnya untuk melontarkan kata-kata itu setelah melihat sikap ajaib Akasuna di pagi hari.

"Aku tahu itu, Itachi, aku tahu itu," timpal Sasuke meskipun dia sangat mengetahui penyebab anehnya sikap Sasori. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau perubahan _mood_-nya akan seekstrim ini.

"Tapi setidaknya tomat terakhirku tidak jadi terancam dan aman." Sasuke dengan tingkat ke-OOCan parah menggosok-gosokkan buah tomat itu ke pipinya. Itachi _sweatdrop_ dan berpikir sejak kapan adiknya berubah jadi sangat OOC seperti itu.

'_Kau juga sama anehnya, baka Otoutou.'_ Itachi geleng-geleng sambil membatin sendiri dalam hati.

.

.

Selang beberapa saat setelah sarapan pagi, Itachi memutuskan untuk segera berangkat kuliah. Dia harus rajin masuk pagi karena sebentar lagi dia mau di sidang dan selain itu banyak mata kuliah yang nilainya harus dia kejar, karena sempat tersendat akibat beberapa faktor. Tapi untunglah Tuhan masih menganugerahinya otak jenius nan cemerlang, jadi dia tidak terlalu repot.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua jaga rumah baik-baik, dan kalau terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku," ujarnya memberikan amanat kepada kedua pemuda itu, layaknya seorang ayah yang sedang menasehati anah-anaknya.

"Kami ini sudah besar, Itachi. Tidak perlu diingatkan seperti anak kecil!" Sasuke mendengus. Ternyata setelah sekian lama berpisah, kakaknya itu masih sama saja. Masih bersikap sok bijak dan sok mengatur.

Itachi tersenyum sesaat melihat gaya angkuh khas adiknya itu muncul kembali. Dia sudah lama merindukannya. "Di mataku kau tetaplah adik kecilku," ujarnya sembari menepuk dan mengacak-ngacak rambut raven Sasuke yang langsung protes dan menepis tangan Itachi dari kepalanya. Sasori menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan.

"Hahaha. Sudah ya, aku pergi!" Itachi pergi seraya berjalan keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Itachi-_san_," Ucap Sasori yang mengantar kepergian Itachi sampai ambang pintu.

"Bersiap-siaplah, Sasori," kata Sasuke setelah Itachi pergi. Pemuda itu dengan cepat berjalan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Bersiap-siap?" Sasori bertanya kebingungan, tidak mengerti. Ia menyusul mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sasori melihat Sasuke yang sedang membuka lemari pakaiannya, hendak berganti baju. Pemuda itu masih menatap sambil berpikir di ambang pintu kamar, menunggu penjelasan dari sang raven.

"Kenapa kau masih diam di sana?" akhirnya sang raven bersuara juga. Ia melirik Sasori yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Cepat ganti bajumu, karena aku mau mengajakmu pergi keluar," ucapnya setengah mendengus melihat Sasori yang hanya terbengong.

Sasuke melepaskan kaos putih yang sedang ia kenakan dan menggantinya dengan kemeja hitam lengan panjang. Ekor matanya kembali melirik Sasori yang masih berdiam di tempatnya. Ia menangkap pergerakan bibir sang Akasuna, seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun bibir itu tertutup kembali. Alih-alih bicara, pemuda yang sempat membuatnya kalang-kabut karena selalu menempel pada Hinata itu akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Sasori, cepatlah sedikit! Aku tunggu di mobil, ya!" Sasuke sedikit gusar karena pemuda itu lama sekali berada di dalam kamar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dulu memanaskan mobil sambil menunggunya.

Selang beberapa menit si surai merah terang akhirnya keluar juga. Sasori mengenakan denim lengan panjang berwarna biru, dengan sebuah _hood _pada bagian belakang baju sebagai luarnya, sementara bagian dalamnya ia mengenakan kaos hitam _V-neck_ dan celana _jeans _hitam serta sepatu putih. Sasuke sedikit mengernyit dan sempat berpikir apa semua para penghuni _underworld_ itu menyukai warna hitam sambil melirik pakaiannya sendiri yang juga serba hitam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori yang sedikit aneh dengan tatapan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Masuklah." Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Ia membukakan pintu depan dan menyuruh Sasori untuk segera naik ke dalam mobil.

"Sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanyanya begitu sudah duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, nanti kau juga tahu," jawab Sasuke cuek.

Sasuke menekan _remote _otomatisnya untuk membuka pintu garasi. Setelah pintu itu terbuka mobil hitam itu meluncur keluar dari dalam garasi dengan perlahan. Sasuke kembali menekan tombol pada _remote_ otomatisnya, menutup pintu pagar itu kembali. Begitu urusan buka-tutup pintu garasi terselesaikan, Sasuke menjalankan mobil tersebut meninggalkan kediamannya, menuju ke tempat tujuan.

Kedua pemuda itu tak banyak bicara selama berada di dalam mobil. Sasori dan Sasuke memang sama-sama pendiam, kalau keduanya disatukan dalam suatu keadaan, maka hasilnya jadilah begini. Sepi, sunyi, senyap, hening layaknya kuburan. Sasori lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke arah luar jendela, sementara Sasuke sendiri lebih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada setiap jalan yang ia lalui.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" keheningan itu akhirnya pecah dari sebuah pertanyaan datar yang dilontarkan Sasori kepada Sasuke begitu menyadari mereka tiba di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" Sang raven hanya melirik sesaat. Ia menggulirkan mobilnya memasuki area parkir pada mall tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau tahu kalau aku tidak terlalu menyukai berada di keramaian yang banyak manusia, Sasuke," jawab Sasori, setengah mendengus malas.

"Tidak ada salahnya 'kan kalau kau berbaur? Lagipula, kau akan lama di dunia ini, beradaptasilah." Sasuke geleng-geleng. Sebegitu antinya kah Sasori kepada manusia? Lucu sekali ternyata kaum iblis sebenarnya menghindari manusia. Mungkin sosok manusia dalam pandangan iblis itu seperti hantu dalam pandangan manusia? Bisa jadi begitu.

.

.

Lamborghini berwarna _silver_ itu berhenti di parkiran dengan banyaknya pasang mata yang tertuju ke arah mobil mewah tersebut. Sasuke dan Sasori turun dari mobil tersebut, membuat pasang mata yang menatap semakin banyak (didominasi oleh kaum hawa).

Sasuke berdiri dengan cuek, berbeda dengan Sasori yang seketika itu juga merasa risih. Dia tidak terbiasa ditatap oleh banyaknya pasang mata yang tertuju ke arahnya. Ah, rasanya dia ingin lari dan bersembunyi di dalam Hiruko, tapi tidak mungkin juga dia melakukan itu.

"Santai saja. Anggap mereka tidak ada," ujar Sasuke cuek. Yah, dia memang sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Sasuke mulai melangkah bersama dengan Sasori yang berjalan satu langkah di belakangnya. Sesekali ia melirik pemuda merah itu yang terlihat canggung acap kali kedua manik hazel itu bertemu pandang dengan beberapa orang yang menatapnya, dan ketika ada seorang laki-laki yang memandangnya dengan tatapan liar, pemuda itu buru-buru berjalan cepat dan berdiri, menyamakan langkahnya di sebelah Sasuke.

"La-laki-laki itu." Sasori menempelkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah laki-laki tua yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan mata lapar. "Dia membuatku ingat pada Orochimaru-_san_...," ucapnya dengan perasaan merinding. Tingkahnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengadu kepada ayahnya saja.

"Hei, kau jangan ingat-ingat laki-laki itu. Aku tidak mau nanti anakku mirip dengan wajah ularnya!" Sasuke langsung protes begitu Sasori malah teringat pada Orochimaru.

Konon katanya orang hamil tidak boleh mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang tidak disukainya, karena itu bisa membuat anakmu mirip dengan sesuatu yang tidak disukai itu. Mitos, tapi nyatanya Sasuke percaya. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana nanti rupa anaknya kalau benar-benar jadi mirip si Orochimaru.

Sasori terdiam sesaat dan tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah menjadi horor. Dalam imajinasinya saat ini adalah, dirinya dikerumuni oleh anak-anak kecil yang wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Orochimaru dan anak-anak itu mengejar, berusaha untuk memakan dirinya.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, seperti sedang ketakutan. Demi Tuhan, ucapan Sasuke barusan bagaikan mimpi buruk di pagi hari. Jangan sampai anaknya akan berwajah seperti Orochimaru, apalagi sampai memiliki obsesi untuk menelannya. Sasori berkali-kali merutuk dengan mulut komat-kamit seperti sedang merapalkan sebuah mantra (atau ajian?) agar anaknya tidak mirip dengan si maniak ular.

"Sasori, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau membuat kerumunan di sini semakin ramai!" Sasuke berusaha mengembalikan pemuda surai merah itu ke realita setelah cukup lama bergelut dengan alam bawah sadarnya.

Kerumunan di sekitar mereka membuatnya sedikit takut, terutama dengan kumpulan om-om mesum yang mulai berdatangan dan memandang ke arah Sasori layaknya seorang _**pedophilia**_, bahkan Sasuke berani bersumpah, melihat ada yang sampai menjilat bibirnya sendiri begitu melihat Sasori.

"Kenapa di sini jadi banyak orang?" tanya Sasori dengan polos setelah sadar dari 'dunia'nya.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, ayo masuk!" Sasuke dengan cepat menyambar tangan Sasori dan segera 'menyelamatkan' pemuda itu sebelum ada seseorang di antara kerumunan tersebut 'menerkamnya'.

...

Di dalam sana Sasuke langsung membawa Sasori ke toko buku yang terdapat di lantai 3 dari mall itu. Sebuah toko buku yang cukup luas, saking luasnya di dalam toko itu sampai menyediakan area permainan untuk anak-anak kecil.

Begitu sampai di sana Sasuke langsung pergi ke tempat bagian khusus untuk para wanita. Sebenarnya dia malas, karena mendadak saja dia menjadi perhatian para ibu-ibu yang juga sedang mencari-cari buku atau majalah di dekat sana. Tentu saja mereka terheran-heran melihat dua pemuda berdiri di majalah dan buku khusus untuk para wanita, atau lebih tepatnya untuk ibu-ibu muda yang baru mempunyai anak.

Tak ayal semburat merah membuat wajah sang Uchiha bungsu mirip tomat segar yang baru matang, dan sesekali pemuda itu merutuk saat beberapa wanita di sekelilingnya berbisik. Inilah alasannya dia membawa Sasori, setidaknya dia tidak akan begitu merasa malu.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang mencari buku apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sasori sedikit tidak sabar karena sudah sejak 15 menit lalu Sasuke hanya membolak-balik buku yang diambilnya secara acak dan meletakkannya kembali.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya.

"Sikapmu itu menyebalkan," balas Sasori yang tidak biasa-biasanya merespon kebiasaan Sasuke itu. Biasanya si pemuda merah hanya mengacuhkan sikap Sasuke yang satu ini, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli dengan sikapku ini, Sasori?" Sasuke bertanya heran.

"Entahlah...," jawab si surai merah mengendikkan bahu dengan cuek. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya dia jadi merasa agak sensitif.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah rak buku.

"Aku tidak suka kau bersikap seperti itu di depanku. Kau tahu, kebiasaanmu itu menyebalkan." Lagi, Sasori memprotes kebiasaan Sasuke.

"Kau itu kenapa, sih?" Baiklah, Sasuke mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasori.

"Sasuke..., apa pernah terlintas di dalam pikiranmu untuk membenciku...?" Sekarang Sasori malah berubah menjadi melankonis dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan benar-benar di luar topik dan sangat tidak terduga.

"Sasori, kau aneh. Berhenti bicara yang macam-macam." Sasuke mulai merasa tidak enak.

'_Sialan! Aku harus segera menemukan buku itu!'_ rutuknya dalam hati dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya menyelami buku-buku yang tersusun rapih pada rak-rak buku tersebut.

'_Aha! Ketemu!'_ pemuda itu tersenyum girang, dan nyaris saja dia melompat, bersorak dan bertepuk tangan layaknya seekor bocah TK yang baru menemukan buku dongeng kesukaannya. Tapi tnetu saja, Sasuke melakukan itu di dalam imajinasinya saja. _Image_ tetap nomor satu harus dipertahankan.

"_Ara, Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_, Sasori-_kun_," sapa seorang pria dengan senyum aneh yang menghias pada wajahnya (kalau tidak mau dibilang senyum mesum).

"_Ohayou_, Orochimaru-_san_," balas Sasori dengan sopan.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sering sekali bertemu dengan pria aneh ini, baik disengaja atau tidak disengaja.

"Buku kandungan?" Orochimaru melirik ke arah sebuah buku bergambar seorang wanita hamil dengan sampul berwarna putih bercampur _fuschia_ yang sedang dipegang Sasuke. "Siapa yang hamil, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya pria itu dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

"Bukan urusanmu," dengus Sasuke yang merasa tidak suka diselidiki seperti itu, "ayo, Sasori kita pergi!" Sasuke kembali menarik Sasori pergi, terutama untuk menghindari Orochimaru.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan cepat meletakkan buku yang dibelinya di meja kasir. Beberapa pasang mata langsung tertuju ke arahnya dengan pandangan heran sekaligus penasaran. Hei, tidak setiap hari kalian bisa menemukan dua orang pemuda datang ke toko buku dan membeli sebuah buku khusus untuk wanita hamil!

"Apa hanya ini?" tanya sang kasir sambil menyebutkan harga dari buku tersebut dan mengambil sebuah kantong plastik dengan cap khusus.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya membalas dengan dua kata sakralnya, setelah itu dia segera membayarkan buku itu dengan uang pas.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah datang," balas sang kasir dengan ramah dan menyerahkan kantong plastik tersebut ke tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyambar kantong plastik itu dan lekas keluar dari dalam toko sambil tetap setia menyeret tangan Sasori. Tidak peduli kalau sikapnya malah jadi perhatian orang-orang sekitar yang mulai berbisik-bisik aneh ke arah dirinya.

"Hee..., tampaknya Itachi-_san_ benar, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan." Orochimaru yang masih mengamati keduanya dari kejauhan merasa tergelitik untuk menyelidik. "Apa benar Sasori-_kun_ hamil? Aku harus mencari tahu anak siapa yang dikandungnya."

**TBC**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For reading and support!**


	4. Chapter 4

.

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : T rate/Mpreg/Typo(s)/Slight GaaSaku_

_Genre : Humor/Friendship/Mystery_

_No pair!_

_Main cast : Sasori, Sasuke_

_By : Devilish Grin_

_Chapter 3_

**Baby Doll Baby Human**

**...**

**Kediaman Uchiha**

**.**

Begitu tiba di rumah, Sasuke langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa berwarna biru tua di ruangan tengah sambil menengadahkan kepala menatap langit-langit rumah. Rasanya beban hidupnya sebagian telah hilang selepas pulang dari toko buku itu. Sasori melirik heran ke arahnya, karena Sasuke berkali-kali menghembuskan napas.

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu, Sasuke?" tawar Sasori yang merasa pemuda itu mungkin sedang lelah.

"Hn." Sasuke menggeleng.

Pemuda itu kemudian bergerak dan mengambil kantong plastik yang ia letakkan di meja.

"Aku ingin kau mulai membaca ini," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan buku yang ia beli tadi untuk Sasori.

Sasori menatap buku yang kini berpindah tangan kepadanya sambil membaca judul buku –buku panduan khusus untuk wanita hamil— tersebut dan mengernyit. Sasuke tahu kalau sebentar lagi pemuda surai merah itu pasti akan melancarkan protes. Dan, benar saja, tak lama pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Ini buku untuk wanita, Sasuke," ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Tapi kau sedang hamil," balas Sasuke setengah memaksa.

KLOTAK!

Baiklah, lagi-lagi Itachi muncul disaat yang tidak tepat dan mendengar pembicaraan absurd kedua pemuda itu, dan sekali lagi kotak susu yang dibelinya tumpah.

"A-apa? Ja-jadi kau benar-benar hamil?" Itachi ternganga dengan mata berkedip-kedip, sementara Sasuke harus menampar wajahnya sendiri, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Itachi senang sekali hilang dan timbul di depannya seperti penampakan. _Deja vu_?

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?" Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, meskipun dia tahu sebentar lagi serentetan pertanyaan akan ditodongkan Itachi kepadanya dan Sasori.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau benar-benar hamil?" Itachi menatap tajam ke arah Sasori yang masih menatapnya dengan _poker face_, dan demi rambut indahnya dia sangat membenci ekspresi itu.

"Tidak biasanya, kenapa Itachi-_san_ sudah pulang?" Sasori sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Dia berusaha mengalihkan fokus sang Uchiha sulung.

"Oh, hari ini hanya ada satu mata kuliah, tapi siang nanti aku akan kembali ke kampus," jawab Itachi yang tampaknya berhasil terpancing.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik Itachi-_san _istirahat dulu. Siang nanti akan kubangunkan." Sasori semakin menggiring Itachi jauh dari topik pembicaraan awal.

"Yah, aku memang mau tidur dulu sebentar." Itachi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, bingung, karena dia merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu. Sasuke diam-diam menyeringai, ah, kakaknya memang sudah tua rupanya, mudah sekali ia melupakan sesuatu.

"Sudah sana, cepat tidur!" sambar Sasuke, agak memaksa Itachi untuk segera pergi ke kamarnya dengan damai dan tentram sehingga dia tidak mengganggu percakapannya lagi dengan Sasori.

Itachi mengendikkan bahu, kali ini dia mengusap-ngusap hidungnya. Sungguh, rasanya tadi dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia LUPA! Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan menuju ke kamarnya, sampai tiba-tiba ia tersentak, baru teringat. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik ke arah kedua pemuda itu.

"Tunggu dulu, Tuan-Tuan!" Itachi memandang horor ke arah Sasuke dan Sasori yang sama-sama melemparkan ekspresi _stoic_ andalan masing-masing, tapi kali ini Itachi tidak akan tertipu. "Aku ingat sekarang apa yang mau kukatakan!" Itachi melihat kedua pemuda itu dengan gemas. Hampir saja dia kelupaan.

"Aku dengar pembicaraan kalian, dan aku tidak tuli, meskipun aku memang sudah tua dan keriputan!" sebelum Sasuke men-_judge_ dirinya dengan sebutan 'sudah tua' dan 'keriputan', Itachi dengan senang hati membuka aibnya sendiri.

"Oh, mengaku juga," ucap Sasuke dengan santai.

"Sekarang katakan padaku yang sejujurnya, Sasori. Apa kau benar-benar..., hamil?" Itachi menyambar kedua bahu si surai merah dan menggoyang-goyangkan kedua bahunya, serta tak lupa melemparkan pandangan serius, saking seriusnya, kedua bola mata Itachi sampai melotot, seolah-olah kedua iris kelam itu akan meloncat dari tempatnya.

Sasori melirik ke arah Sasuke, seolah ingin meminta persetujuannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Dapat dilihat sang raven akhirnya menghela napas berat, dan tak lama sebuah anggukan kecil didapati Sasori sebagai sinyal persetujuan.

"Kami akan menjelaskannya, Itachi-_san_, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus merahasiakan ini dari siapa pun," ucap Sasori dengan tegas. Itachi mengangguk patuh dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu Sasori.

'_Kami...? Maksudnya itu anaknya dan..., Sasuke...?'_ Itachi menepis pikiran bejadnya. Tidak mungkin adiknya dan Sasori bersama. Bagaimana tanggung jawabnya nanti kepada leluhur?

Sasori mundur satu langkah, menjaga jarak dari Itachi sekaligus untuk berjaga-jaga. Tentu tidak ada yang bisa menduga bagaimana reaksi Itachi nanti. Sementara itu Itachi sedang memasang ekspresi tegang, berharap-harap cemas dengan jantung yang berirama dag dig dug dan tinggal menunggu DHUAR sebagai irama terakhir.

"Aku memang sedang..., hamil..." Akhirnya Sasori mengaku juga meskipun terlihat dengan berat hati, "dan, itu adalah anakku," sambar Sasuke cepat, "Juga anakku," timpal Sasori.

"APAAAAAAH!?"

Satu lagi seseorang masuk tanpa permisi, dan tanpa diundang pula serta berani-beraninya berteriak dengan suara keras membahana sehingga suara _baritone_ itu berkumandang di dalam ruangan, membuat ketiga penghuni rumah kediaman Uchiha harus menutup indra pendengaran mereka rapat-rapat dari serangan barbar barusan.

Di ambang pintu itu berdiri sosok Orochimaru yang memandang tak percaya ke arah Sasori dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Tak lama setelah itu serangan suara mega ultra sonik bagian kedua pun terjadi.

"INIII TIDAK MUNGKINNNNNN!"

Pria itu berlari secepat kilat dan langsung memberikan serangan guncangan dunia _part_ 2 kepada Sasori dan membuat pemuda itu lemas seketika.

"Jadi, Sasori-_kun_ telah ternoda oleh Sasuke?" Orochimaru menangis lebay, terlihat sekali dia tidak rela dan sempat-sempatnya melirik tajam ke arah sang 'tersangka'.

'_Hei-hei, kenapa dia menatapku begitu?'_ Sasuke mendelik saat dirasanya mendapat _deathglare_ dari pria tersebut.

"Apa? Aku dan Sasuke tidak—" Sasori tampak mengerjap-ngerjap saat menyadari dua mahkluk gondrong di hadapannya gagal paham secara total. Dia berusaha untuk memberi penjelasan tapi terputus karena tiba-tiba saja Orochimaru mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas pundak.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu darinya, Sasori-_kun_. Aku akan membawamu pergi, dan jangan khawatir aku yang akan menjagamu juga anakmu." Orochimaru tanpa pikir panjang lagi segera membawa lari Sasori dari dalam rumah.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Orochimaru-_san_. Tolong turunkan aku, ini semua salah paham!" pemuda itu berusaha meronta agar lepas dari sang maniak ular, tapi tubuhnya sudah terlanjur diangkat ke atas.

"Hei, mau dibawa kemana Sasori?" Sasuke spontan mengejar bersama dengan Itachi yang mengekor dari belakang.

...

Akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di jalanan antara Orochimaru sang peculik, dengan Sasuke dan Itachi. Kegiatan para laki-laki itu sontak menjadi pusat perhatian para ibu-ibu tetangga sekitar wilayah mereka tinggal, bahkan beberapa anak kecil sempat bersorak karena berpikir para pria itu sedang melakukan lomba lari 'berhadiah', padahal hari kemerdekaan masih sangat jauh.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari Sasuke, jadi tenang saja!" teriak Orochimaru yang sukses salah paham sambil menggotong Sasori.

"Turunkan dia, Orochimaru!" Sasuke berlari sambil memberi peringatan.

"Sasuke, kembalilah ke jalan yang benar! Kami tidak keberatan kalau kau bersama dengan Hinata, asalkan jangan bersama dengan pria! Itu dosa, _Otoutou_!" Itachi berlari sambil khotbah bawa-bawa _megaphone_ segala -yang entah dia dapat darimana-.

"Jadi? Aku boleh bersama Hinata? Oh, akan kucatat itu baik-baik dalam ingatanku." Sasuke melirik ke arah belakang sambil menyeringai. Itachi sukses menepuk jidatnya.

Orochimaru berlari semakin jauh dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke taman kota.

.

.

"Orochimaru-_san_ kalau kau tidak menurunkanku sekarang, kujamin tubuhmu akan tercabik-cabik," ancam sang korban dengan nada suara seram dan dari belakang tubuhnya keluar ekor kalajengking yang ujungnya mengarah pada pria berambut panjang itu.

Tanpa berpikir 1000 kali Orochimaru segera berhenti tepat di depan pintu taman kota dan menurunkan Sasori di sana. Laki-laki itu memasang wajah tak berdosa sambil nyengir.

"Maafkan aku, Sasori-_kun_," ucap laki-laki itu dengan nada dan wajah penuh penyesalan, "tapi sungguh, aku tidak terima kalau Sasori-_kun_ bersama dengan Sasuke. Kenapa Sasori-_kun _tidak memilihku saja? Rasanya sakit sekali di sini," lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Sasori dan meletakkan tangan itu di dadanya.

"Orochimaru-_san_, kau salah—"

"Tapi tidak apa. Aku bisa menerima asal Sasori-_kun_ merasa bahagia." Orochimaru menghela napas berat berusaha untuk ikhlas, tanpa membiarkan Sasori mendapat kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Dengarkan aku, Orochimaru-_san_, aku dan Sasuke tid—"

"Meskipun sakit, tapi aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," sambar pria itu kali ini sambil menggenggam tangan Sasori dan menatapnya dengan dalam, seolah ingin membuktikan kalau yang diucapakannya itu tulus, murni dari hati.

"Urrp..." Sasori mendadak merasa mual, kepalanya sakit.

"Sasori-_kun_, _anata no daijobou desu ka_?" tanya Orochimaru secara reflek.

"_Nokori ga hitsuyoo...,_" gumam Sasori pelan dan pandangnnya tertuju langsung pada bangku taman yang ada di dekat patung pada bagian dalam taman tersebut. (**Need some rest**).

"_Ki o tsukete, _Sasori-_kun_." Orochimaru dengan cepat menuntun pemuda yang terlihat pucat itu, "_Ore mo tasukete mimashou_," ucapnya seraya membantu Sasori untuk berjalan ke arah bangku dan mendudukkan pemuda itu di sana. (**Becareful, Sasori/Let me help**).

"_Sumimasen...,_" balas Sasori merasa sedikit tidak enak jadi merepotkan.

.

.

Tak berapa lama dua orang pemuda tiba dan dengan napas yang memburu keduanya memasuki taman menghampiri Sasori yang sedang duduk bersama dengan Orochimaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _sensei_? Kau ingin mencari ribut, hah?" geram Sasuke sedikit emosi. Gara-gara pria aneh itu dia sudah harus lari-lari begini.

"_Gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Orochimaru yang sepertinya sudah kembali waras.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan di dalam sana?" Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan Sasori, kemudian dia membungkuk dan berbicara mesra.

Siapa pun orang yang ada di sana langsung salah paham begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke, termasuk Itachi yang langsung ambruk di tempat begitu mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut sang adik, dan Orochimaru kembali menangis tak rela.

Tangan pemuda raven itu bergerak hendak memegang perut si kepala merah, tapi dengan cekatan pergelangan tangannya langsung ditahan oleh sang pemilik bagian tubuh yang ingin disentuh itu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Sasuke-_san_?" tanya Sasori yang mulai merasa risih.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan anakku. Apa dia baik-baik saja," balas Sasuke tidak sadar situasi, dan semua itu dia lakukan secara intuisi.

Sasuke memajukan tangannya, ngotot ingin memegang, atau lebih tepatnya merasakan anak yang saat ini berada di dalam perut sang iblis. Tapi Sasori masih menahannya, sehingga sempat terjadi adu kekuatan antara sang raven dan sang surai merah.

"Jangan memaksa, Sasuke-_san_," ucap Sasori yang sedang menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga, mencegah agar pemuda itu tidak menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya memeriksa keadaan anakku saja." Sasuke ngotot dan berusaha untuk tetap memegang perut pemuda itu.

"Dia bukan hanya anakmu, Sasuke-_san_, tapi dia juga anakku, jadi aku tahu kalau dia baik-baik saja," balas Sasori dengan urat kepala yang sudah mencuat keluar karena Sasuke masih memaksa menggerakkan tangannya untuk maju ke depan.

"Baiklah, anak kita. Jadi biarkan aku merasakannya." Sasuke mengambil jalan tengahnya dan tangannya terus bergerak sedikit demi sedikit menuju ke wilayah terlarang oleh pemiliknya.

"Sasuke-_san._..." Nada suara Sasori tiba-tiba saja berubah, "Berani menyentuhku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memasukkanmu ke dalam Hiruko," ancamnya dengan serius.

Seketika pemuda itu mengeluarkan aura gelap dan membuat suasana di sekitar taman menjadi mencekam, sampai-sampai beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar Sasori merinding, merasa ketakutan, dan memilih untuk buru-buru meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa tahu alasannya.

"Err..., baiklah, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." Sasuke memundurkan tangannya saat menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya berubah menjadi mengerikan karena hawa gelap yang dikeluarkan Sasori.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja." Kemudian Sasuke kembali berdiri dan mengajak Sasori untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan mereka...?" Sasori melirik ke arah Itachi yang masih pingsan dan lagi dikipasin Orochimaru supaya sadar, sementara Orochimaru ini lagi nangis sesegukan dengan mulut komat-kamit dan melontarkan kata-kata yang sama, yaitu 'aku tidak rela' berkali-kali.

"Sigh..., nanti saja kita jelaskan lagi. Sepertinya untuk saat ini sulit bicara dengan mereka berdua." Sasuke hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya dengan pasrah. Kedua orang itu sedang salah paham dan rasanya susah untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, jadi lebih baik dibiarkan saja dahulu.

"Hn." Sasori segera berdiri dari bangku taman.

.

.

Kedua pemuda itu baru berjalan beberapa langkah menuju gerbang taman, namun tiba-tiba sosok seorang pemuda yang muncul secara gaib menghentikan keduanya.

"Di mana, _un_? Di mana iblisnya, _un_?" Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu muncul sambil celingak-celinguk ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan pandangan mata yang ia edarkan ke sekeliling taman.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Sasuke mengernyit heran dengan tingkah Deidara, seperti biasa tidak berubah dari dulu.

"Aku merasakan kekuatan itu, _un_!" Deidara berjalan dan mendekati Sasuke. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah yang terlampau serius. "Ada aura yang begitu mencekam dan menakutkan di sekitar sini, un." Deidara bicara dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlalu ekspresif. Dia bahkan sampai melotot dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti orang yang sedang meremas sesuatu.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Tepat di belakang Gaara sudah berdiri. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu sudah berada di sana.

Gaara kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke, Sasori dan Deidara yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ada hawa iblis yang sangat kuat di sini." iris _jade_ itu memicing ke arah Sasori, "Aku tidak suka bau iblis," ucapnya sambil sesekali mengendus aroma dari tubuh Sasori dan tak lama Gaara menjaga jaraknya dari sang iblis.

"Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini," ujar Sasori yang sepertinya baru menyadari sesuatu.

Gaara dan Deidara kemudian menatap ke arahnya seperti meminta penjelasan, apa kesalahpahaman yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasori.

"Sepertinya tadi, aku tidak sengaja mengeluarkan aura iblisku...," balas Sasori yang teringat tadi dia sempat kelepasan gara-gara Sasuke yang ngotot, memaksa ingin menyentuh perutnya.

"Ceroboh sekali," desis Gaara dengan sinis, "kau tahu 'kan kalau aura iblismu itu bisa memberi pengaruh buruk ke orang-orang sekitar yang tidak kuat," ujarnya sarkastik.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, maaf," gumam Sasori menyadari kesalahan yang tanpa sengaja diperbuatnya.

"Hah, padahal kupikir bisa sedikit bersenang-senang, _un_." Deidara tampaknya kecewa karena tidak bisa bertarung, karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak menemukan lawan yang sepadan.

"Kalau kau ingin bertarung, tampar saja Itachi yang pingsan di sana beberapa kali. Aku yakin, setelah sadar nanti, dia akan menghajarmu." Sasuke melirik ke arah Itcahi yang masih betah berlama-lama di bangku taman (atau dia malah keasikan dikipasin Orochimaru jadi ogah sadar?).

"Aku tidak mau, karena di sana ada Orochimaru, _un_!" Deidara langsung merinding begitu melihat ada Orochimaru di sana. Bagaimana tidak, tentu dia sudah tahu reputasi om-om mesum plus pedophilia yang menempel pada Orochimaru.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik aku pergi saja, _un_!" hanya dalam satu kepulan asap pemuda _blonde_ itu menghilang bahkan sebelum orang-orang di sekitar menyadarinya.

"Aku juga pergi," ucap Gaara yang sosoknya dengan sukarela berubah menjadi butiran debu pasir yang menghilang begitu tertiup angin.

"Hn. Ayo pulang." Kedua pemuda itu juga segera memutuskan untuk pulang dam membiarkan Itachi yang masih pingsan di tangan Orochimaru.

* * *

**Kediaman Uchiha**

**.**

Begitu tiba di rumah Sasuke kembali menyerahkan buku yang ia beli kepada Sasori dan dengan agak memaksa, meminta pemuda itu membacanya serta memahami apa isinya. Walaupun enggan, tapi Sasori akhirnya mengalah dan menerima buku itu. Dia tidak ingin berdebat apalagi sampai bertengkar hanya karena sebuah buku, selain itu dia tahu Sasuke hanya bermaksud baik. Semua dia lakukan demi kebaikan semuanya.

"Aku juga akan membacanya setelah kau," ucap Sasuke saat melihat ekspresi malas Sasori. Yah, setidaknya jadi sama-sama adil, pikir Sasuke.

Sasori tidak berkomentar apa-apa selain memasang wajah _poker face_-nya kepada Sasuke.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Semua ini demi anak kita, kuharap kau mengerti." Sasuke mendesah pelan dan berharap Sasori tidak salah paham. Dia tidak berniat untuk membuat pemuda itu kesulitan selama tinggal di dunia.

"Bisa tidak, kau tidak bicara seperti itu?" Yah, sepertinya ada suatu hal lain yang sedang berada di dalam pikiran pemuda itu.

"Kata-kataku yang mana?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasori jadi sering sekali meralat ucapannya.

"Kata-kata 'anak kita'. Entah mengapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah setiap kali kau bicara seperti itu," jawab Sasori yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Salah bagaimana?" _Onyx _itu memicing, "Anak itu memang anakku 'kan, juga anakmu, dengan kata lain, anak kita." Balas Sasuke retoris dan Sasori kembali menggeleng.

"Pokoknya, aku tetap tidak suka." Si surai merah tetap tidak menyerah.

Sasuke tidak senang, kenapa dia tidak boleh mengakui anaknya sendiri? Apa Sasori berniat untuk memisahkan dirinya dari anaknya sendiri? Dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu. **Jangan mentang-mentang anaknya sekarang ada di dalam perut pemuda itu**, maka Sasori berhak mengatur semuanya. Pemuda raven itu berdiri dari sofa dan mendekati lawan bicaranya yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil memegang buku. Sasuke berdiri persis di depan si Akasuna dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Bagiku, **anakku** juga **anakmu** begitu sebaliknya. Mereka adalah anak kita." Sepasang iris _onyx_ itu menatap tajam ke dalam manik hazel Sasori.

Sasori tertegun, Sasuke ternyata bisa juga bersikap dewasa. Bibir itu baru saja terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada sang raven, tapi...

"Urrp...!" Yah, dia membungkuk sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa? Perutmu mual lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang ekspresi wajahnya berubah cemas.

"Ti-tidak..." Sasori menggeleng dan sedikit mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh darinya, "Ha-hanya saja... Urp, cara bicaramu itu membuatku mual, kau menjijikkan...," jawabnya terlalu terus-terang.

Siiiiiiiinnnggg~

Seketika Sasuke merasa tubuhnya berubah menjadi batu, dan...

Krak...

Tubuhnya retak dan hancur berkeping-keping karena jawaban yang terlalu jujur dari Sasori.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi. Kau bisa membuat semua pembaca salah paham," dengus Sasori, tetap kukuh dengan opininya. Dia tidak ingin menimbulkan persepsi yang salah.

BRAAK!

Belum sempat Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja pintu rumahnya sudah didobrak secara brutal oleh Orochimaru yang masuk dengan pakaian seorang _babysitter_ sambil membawa mainan bayi.

"Sasori-_kun_, ijinkan aku untuk merawatmu selama kau mengandung!" laki-laki itu berlari ke arah Sasori sambil merengek seperti anak perempuan.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini, masuk ke rumah orang seenaknya, dan kenapa juga kau harus memakai pakaian aneh begitu?" urat kemarahan Sasuke mulai keluar.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjaga Sasori-_kun_, karena aku yakin Sasuke tidak bisa diandalkan," jawab Orochimaru tanpa sadar aura hitam nan gelap sudah menyelubungi tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda itu siap menelan sang mantan guru bulat-bulat.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, sekarang cepat pergi!" Sasuke merasa tersinggung dan menyuruh Orochimaru untuk keluar.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi kau akan sibuk, jadi kurasa kita akan membutuhkannya." Tak biasanya. Sasori yang selalu menghindari Orochimaru, tapi kali ini malah menerima keberadaan mahkluk aneh itu. Dalam hati Sasuke berdoa semoga wajah anaknya tidak mirip dengan pria nista itu.

"Benarkah? Ah, terima kasih, Sasori-_kun_. Kau memang baik, berbeda dari Sasuke yang kejam!" Orochimaru bersorak girang, dia bahkan berani memeluk tubuh Sasori dan anehnya, lagi-lagi pemuda itu bersikap santai, malah terlihat _welcome_.

.

.

Tepat di depan kediamannya yang berjarak beberapa meter, ada sesosok mahkluk yang muncul dari bawah tanah sambil menyeringai, tengah mengintai kediaman Sasuke.

"Hehehehe..., mereka tidak akan lolos. Akan kubunuh anak itu sebelum lahir ke dunia," ucapnya sambil terkekeh kejam layaknya penjahat kelas kakap psikopat yang sedang merencanakan pembunuhan berantai. Tapi aksi seramnya harus tertunda saat kepalanya terinjak oleh seseorang.

Tap!

Seseorang baru saja melintas dan tanpa sengaja menginjak kepala tak kasat mata miliknya.

"Kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya kau menginjak kepala berhargaku! Awas saja kau akan kuhantui tujuh hari tujuh malam sampai kau mandi kembang tujuh rupa!" teriaknya dengan sewot sambil menguarkan aura hitam.

"Hiii..., kenapa jadi merinding, ya..." Pemuda tak berdosa itu memegangi belakang tengkuknya karena tiba-tiba merasakan hawa mencekam. "Kabur, ah~" Pemuda itu akhirnya lari terbirit-birit.

Siapakah sosok yang mengincar Sasuke dan Sasori itu? Dan, bagaimana nasib pemuda tadi? Apa dia akan benar-benar dihantui selama 7 hari 7 malam –Baiklah ini tidak penting—? Bagaimana kelanjutan perjuangan Sasuke dan Sasori dengan hadirnya Orochimaru di rumah mereka?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Tak bisa berkata banyak selain keterlambatan update yang parah. Saya sedang berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk update cerita di FNI di tengah kesibukan sekolah, dan tuntutan beberapa game yang saya mainkan.

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**For Support :D**


End file.
